Call of the Dead
by maretranquillitatisx
Summary: An incurable, viral out-break takes hold of New Domino City. Friends and family are lost, sacrifices are made - will our heroes be able to escape this Hell on Earth in one piece, or will they forever be damned to walk to streets as one of Them? Yusei x Oc x onesided!Jack Atlas. First chapter is a preview.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Woohoo. I actually had this story all written up a while ago, and I wanted to post it as a Halloween special, but I decided to wait a bit and try to revise and make it more interesting and some-what worth reading. I have an unhealthy obsession with zombies. I guess you can blame all the hours of playing Black Ops: Zombies with my friends, or the fact that High School of The Dead was one of the best zombie animes that I personally know of. I'll try to make it so it's directed towards the more mature audiences, and not something that 4KIDS scripted. That means there will be blood, gore, semi to suggestive themes, major cursing, implications of lemons, drama, tragedy.. hell, you're getting everything in a zombie apocalypse. There won't be dueling, but I'm probably lying. I'll try to fit at least one GOOD duel. But, c'mon.. It's a zombie out-break. Duel monsters won't do jack-shit, unless you're Akiza, but I won't spoil anything else for ya'. You'll read similarities between H.O.T.D, Resident Evil and maybe even Black Ops. Who knows? There are only three OCs, and they're from my original 5Ds fiction I'm currently typing up as well that will be based on the DS games. Tohru (whose name is spelt Toru in "Over The Nexus") to me, is considered a canon character IN THE GAME only and not an OC. I just changed his personality and made him a potty-mouth. LOL. I don't own YGO! 5Ds or any of the former mentioned but my OCs. Just enjoy the zombie goodness, yeah? Here's a preview for now. I have a plot thought up, and I'll try to get the small details all fitted in. I apologize if anything doesn't relate to the actual series. I try my best. Ffft.

* * *

**MAIN CAST }**

**Etoile Cieux** ( OC ) - 18: The main heroine of the story. Etoile is currently finishing her last year of Duel Academia. She's dating Akaiden, but has conflicted feelings about Yusei. She's part-time a Turbo Duelist and last back-up for Tohru's Turbo Duel Team.  
**Yusei Fudo** - 20: A main hero of the story. Currently in college to become a scientist just like his father. He's been crushing on Etoile for over two years, and is constantly bagging on Etoile for dating Akaiden as he does this unintentionally.  
**Jack Atlas** - 21: A main hero of the story. He's obsessed with Etoile in a healthy and harmless way, and will do almost anything to try to make her notice him or fall in love with him.  
**Crow Hogan** - 19: Etoile's close friend. He owns his own Turbo Duel Team.  
**Akiza Izayoi **- 19: Etoile's best friend. Akiza looks up to Etoile as a female and duelist. She's currently working her way up the medical field for college to become a doctor, getting ready to leave Neo Domino to enroll into a better medical college.  
**Luna & Leo** - 13: Two twins that look up to Yusei, Etoile and Jack. Their parents had sent a letter asking them if they want to live with them, but they'd have to leave Neo Domino for this to happen. They're currently packing up and getting ready to depart.  
**Kalin Kessler** - 21: Etoile's close friend. He runs Satisfaction Town.  
**Tohru** - 20: Etoile's childhood best friend. He's currently the leader of a Turbo Duel Team.  
**Akaiden** ( OC ) - 19: Etoile's old Turbo Duel team-mate and current boyfriend. He's part of Tohru's Turbo Duel Team.  
**Clau Cieux **( OC ) - 28: Etoile's older brother. He's currently working for the military.

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER ONE  
**_BEGINNING OF Z-DAY_  
This Isn't Some Kind of Resident Evil Movie!

**DUEL ACADEMIA  
**10 MINUTES TO Z-DAY

No one would have thought that this day would be the end. It was just a normal, sunny day. A slight chill was present, but the warmth of the sun made up for it. School was still in session, and a familiar blonde-haired girl had sat at her desk, her mechanical pencil tapping her bottom lip absentmindedly. She had long ago drone out the voice of her teacher, already knowing the subject all too-well. Light-silver optics fixated on the window to her left, gazing out with a bored expression. The pink cherry-blossom leaves floated elegantly to the ground, the sky was nearly void of the white cotten that inhabited the blue blanket above, but she knew that the rain would fall in several days - give or take. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she watched the bird flock fly together, the slight number of students walking in the court-yard took no notice to the female. **".. Cieux. Miss Cieux."** the scolding voice of her teacher called out. Etoile blinked several times as she looked up to the front, the teacher looking at her with a warning expression and several students stared at her. She grinned sheepishly.** "Please pay attention, Miss Cieux." **her teacher had asked with a shake of her head. It was no lie that people had the tendency to give her slack because of her position and people she is known to be close to. Her affiliation with her friends made her the envy of Duel Academia. The group she called close friends outside of Duel Academia were all special and held powerful positions or were well known for their skills, let it be dueling, turbo dueling or mechanics, each were talented at what they do. Not only them, but she herself was known as the Duel Prodigy at Duel Academia. Even after her close friend, Akiza, had graduated, she immediately picked up the title as the Prodigy and Top Duelist there. Etoile was also known as the last resort to the growing Turbo Team, Blitzkrieg. They had made their debut at the WRGP years ago, but had disbanded due to the dangers that posed a threat to humanity then. It had only been about several months ago that Tohru, her childhood friend, had brought the team back up. Etoile had offered to become the last resort had they needed an extra hand.  
The years that went by were eventful, and Etoile was more than content with her life. Akaiden - who was on her Turbo Duel Team in the WRGP - and her had grown some sort of attachment over the years, and it grew into him asking her to become his girlfriend only a couple weeks ago. Etoile had conflicting emotions towards him and Yusei. It was no lie that years ago, Etoile had a strong affection towards the mega-mechanic, but whenever she had hinted her attachment, Yusei would brush her off. She took this as a sign that he was not interested, and she had thought that dating Akaiden would allow her to forget about her crush on Yusei. A childish crush, she called it. But she had wondered to herself why would a childish crush last so long? Akaiden was also well-known for his Turbo Dueling skills and his handsome looks, so there was another factor that fit into the envy of the people at her school. **"A-ah.. Yes, Professor. I'm sorry." **she apologized with a sheepish laugh. The teacher nodded her head, and then turned back to the touch-screen board to continue her lesson, letting a moment pass before she picked up where she left off. Etoile let out a soft exhale, and continued staring out the window. The blonde haired girl was in her last year of Duel Academia, and she was more than eager to graduate and pursue a career. She was unsure of what she wanted to do, truth be told. There were plenty of options for her. Go to college for medicine like Akiza, for science like Yusei or continue her career as a duelist. Of course, if she couldn't come up with a decision, she always enjoyed fashion and could go into modeling. She'd just have to grow a bit taller.. Or baking, seeing as though she had a special affinity with baking amazing sweets. What she didn't know was that she _didn't _even have a choice in what she wanted to do. Unknown to her, a horrendous, viral out-break was about to ensue, and her future would be all but a fairy-tale dream to her.

**WHO WILL SURVIVE?**

Tohru stood up shakily after the two stood for a moment, taking in what just happened. **"Shit, we gotta get out of here." **he said frantically. Yusei nodded his head in agreement. He turned around to face Tohru, but widened his eyes when the man who had bit the woman appeared behind Tohru. **"TO-" **he wasn't fast enough to warn him, but the look on Yusei's face was enough for Tohru. He whipped around to come face to face with the dead man, who had grabbed his arms and tried to bite him. Tohru tried his best to shove him off.** "F-fuck! This mother fucker's strong as shit!" **he cursed, slightly wrestling with the dead man, who was trying to bite Tohru. Yusei looked around quickly, trying to find something to help Tohru. **"Holy shit, Yusei! Hurry up!" **he yelled, pushing against the man with all the strength he could muster. Yusei spotted a lone pipe leaning on the wall in the alley, and he had ran to pick it up. **"Tohru, hurry and shove him off!" **Yusei ordered. Tohru groaned, trying to push against the man. **"You think I'd have done that earlier?!" **he yelled. With a sudden burst of strength, Tohru brought up his right foot as best as he can and kicked the man off of him, sending him back. The man growled, and then lunged for Tohru again. Yusei then interfered and shoved the pipe through the man's back where his heart should have been. Tohru winced. **"I think you killed him." **he said. Yusei pulled out the pipe, letting the man fall to the ground with a thud. **"Let's go. We need a plan." **Yusei said in a calm voice. Truth was, Yusei was afraid, but he had to keep a level head and not panic. He was noted for his calm composure and ability to think things through in any situation, afterall. Tohru nodded his head in agreement. **"Let's grab the Duel Runners and g- YUSEI!" **Tohru started, but he shouted towards Yusei. The man that Yusei had stabbed in the heart was slowly getting up, groaning the whole time. Yusei widened his eyes. **"What?! He should be dead.. !"** Yusei gaped, holding his pipe in position. Tohru scooted back slightly. **"Dude, smash his head in! I saw this in a movie before!" **he instructed. Yusei was about to object and say this wasn't a movie, but he took his chances. As the man started towards Yusei, he swung the pipe down on his head, successfully slamming his head in. Blood splattered on Yusei's face, but he did his best to avoid it. The man had fallen to the ground, unmoving and void of motion. Tohru breathed heavily, and looked to Yusei. **"This is just like that Resident Evil movie." **he said. Yusei dropped the pipe and shook his head. **"Let's go." **he said, ushering Tohru into his garage. Tohru had unlocked the brakes from his Duel Runner and moved it towards the entrance of Yusei's garage. Once they got the Duel Runner inside, they closed all the blinds. Yusei had locked the door and placed a chair tipped over on the door-knob. He took a step back and placed his back against the wall, slowly sliding down into a sitting position. **"What is going on.. ?" **he breathed out to himself. Tohru was sitting on his Duel Runner, going over the events that had just happend. The two sat in silence, well, the silence that was in the garage. Outside was complete mayhem. Everyone was screaming, trying to find their way out of this mess. It was complete hell.

**"Fuck you, Akaiden! Fuck you to hell for making me do this!"**

**"He's stupid, he's so fuckin' stupid!" **

**"We need to find out a weakness if we want to get to Etoile as **_**us.**_**" **

**"Does this **_**look **_**fake to you?" **

**"Were any of you bitten?! Were you scratched?!" **

**".. I even tried summoning a monster on my duel disk, but no holograms would work. Nothing.. "**

**"Someone, please. Someone help me.. ! I don't know what to do, h-he's.. he's not breathing! Help!"**


End file.
